Tetikhan wars era of curses
by Pegus100
Summary: tetikhan wars
1. Chapelters 1/4

Tetikhan Wars episode 1

Characters

1.omitence aka darth siege

2.Darth fang formerly known as pegus

3\. Kinhar aoria aid to Darth siege

4\. Abra brothkal 2nd aid to Darth siege

5\. Lady erimaya mikro pegus's wife

6\. Master jai Kong

7\. Master bearkun

8.Master Cyclopzuo

6\. Master deerkite

7\. Senator Diablo erinkai

8\. Senator Drogheda frost

9\. Senator Finn dix

10\. Senator gin thyme

11\. Naruto uzmaki

12\. Sasuke uchiha

13\. Vegatea

14\. Kakarot

15\. Zeno omi king

16\. Orichimaru

17\. Master Kline Hyde

18\. Rey Skywalker

19\. Mass amidea

20\. Prince xicor

21\. The nine tail wolf demon beast zenaku fangaru

22\. The 3 tail lynx beast lynox

23\. 4 tail ape kong kimono

24\. The fiery Phoenix beast

25\. Anicent chimera kai markau curse demon infinite

26\. The curse symbols fang scar of hell , volcanic feather of eternal flame , skull of evolution chain

Paw of planetary desgin

The Pentagram of chaos as in the chimeras symbol

27\. Airecus neimou

28\. Genesis neimou

29\. Lan neimou

30 syrus neimou

31 pegus neimou descendent of crisis wolf

Apocalypse

32\. Inferno neimou

33\. Omitence aka darth siege the last true emperor who manipulated pegus

34\. The origin of titan temple guards

35\. The wicked sentital


	2. chapter1

Tetikhan wars episode 1

The first encounter on the complex planet Tettikhan

As vegeta & goku & beerus travel to find help to defeat mora the galactic prisoner they find an distant planet full of a complex origin called tetikhan where the inhabitants were very more entirely way beyond the power limit that they're used to they met an man that was some what similar to goku but way beyond mere mortal named genesis neimou father of 4 sons & one of a kind bloodline of an unholy dark origin with a demonic curse of a dreaded beast known as the chimera of all things apocalyptic which became 4 separate cursed creatures an ozaru the size beyond a saiyans

An Phoenix basically created of the flames of ameatursu

An agile lynx

& an blood thirsty wolf known as fang of cronus

As genesis was the son of original tetikhan king apocalypse an titan whose powers were truly op as he was beyond omi kings as genesis was friends with a monk tribe called the jedai knights whise belief was of the origins of pure light & pure dark of all things they agreed to help the visitors to stop the tyranny of moru as genesis's former comrade ogar omitence was an descendant of an ancient lord of ultimate evil the one that was responsible for most terrifying occurances known as daerth siege the reaper god shimigami demon As he cursed ogar omitence into the new dearth siege in a ritual cult who was an original feudal leader of the Senate of tetikhan he plotted in the total shadows with various apprentices with hopes of an apprentice that would truly be an prodigy of true priority as an baby pegus was an cursed child as the vessel of the wolf demon called ceberus cronus & to Darth siege he was the primary future pupil he desires as the visitors & genesis leave to fight moru & the main tenats of omitence kinhar and diablo worked secretly to orchestrate the soon dire chaotic future as genesis's twin brother airecus neimou was the father by blood to pegus and nobody knew that other than airecus & genesis's wife Athena sokara who slept with airecus in an act of depression as her 3 other sons were around ages 7 & 5 & 4 years old when their dad left as masters jace , anubis , gorgoisn, goda , brukha , cyclonra , hiroustu & dianica prepared to train them as master jace chose to teach syrus as hirousu trained inferno & gorgisn taught lan and an extra master climbed into rank master azama akunie who chose to be the master to pegus as early training of the older one syrus started and he became 10 years old & his 2 siblings became 7 & 5 years old as the war waged on as Athena sokara neimou & airecus grew older as a century passed when thwy finally learned what happened to genesis he returned very injured as well as post traumatic about most the war he then found out his wife Athena cheated on him with his identical twin brother when he noticed pegus was very different then he first thought .


	3. chapter2 &3

Tetikhan wars encounter to tettikhan

Chapter 2

As the war waged on genesis & goku fought moru to the brink as ogar omitence was secretly still planning a true evil scheme. As syrus neimou became age 15 he was training with his jedai master hard every day . inferno became 11 he traveled to separate places with his mentor while lan turned 9 he would train to as their father used his ultimate attack solar disc bomb on moru and son goku used the kamikamiha wave ki blast & vegeta big bang shot & they took moru down as Athena & airecus Acura raised 6 year old pegus on Tetikhan another visitor arrived the 7th hokage of konaha leaf village Naruto uzamaki & his best friend the protection in the shadows of hidden leaf Sasuke uchiha when they had an private meeting with ogar omitence in his special rare chamber office as the war ended in countless deaths of moru's army & genesis returned to Tetikhan in which the jedai council masters would involve syrus & his master jace on missions to separate tie in planets as inferno & his mentor nikera shan traveled to outter rim world's . Master gorgisn trains lan and helped him prepared for the jedai trails

Chapter 3

During the primary meeting with ogar omitence the 2 konaha visitors ask him for resources to stop the kara faction as omitence gifts them a few helpers of the jedai bendu council anubis airkun & goda vistu & dexous vass who took the mission to herat as age caught up to genesis and his brother airecus & Athena invite azuma tolgar to the family banquet with their son pegus Acura neimou who began to notice his birthmark the fang of darkness grow he was the vessel of the wolf cursed beast cronus fang & most of his childhood was torturing because the wolf demon destroyed half the landscape as genesis got to eating with the others he felt a sharpen pain in his body unknown to him and he died a couple mere moments after the banquet & airecus decided he didn'want to lose Athena so he pledged his allegiance to darth siege in hopes to prevent Athena from dying as he became darth arinais the apprentice to siege as siege contacts the federal trade organization run by zamusu the primary viceroy that its time to invade the planet.


	4. the rise of pegus

Tetikhan wars era of love

As airecus and Athena in a flash back have an extremely extraordinary passionate sex together and Athena would become pregnant with pegus the next vessel of cronus the wolf of crisis & in present Asuma taught pegus a variant of different abilities during training pegus now age 10 meets a very young beautiful queen known as lady Persephone azunia queen of the primary planet of monstria a planet simply a thing of pure harmony which was also under attack of the neomadikans the federal trade organization leaders who attacked with special rare newer metallic armed droilds with the general grievances & count daiku who was after certain supplies of monstria by any means necessary azuma has pegus go with lady Persephone somewhere safe as he prepares to battle the invaders.

Meanwhile over on another planet known as Jakarta prime where master jace trained syrus to be ready for upcoming waars as Jakarta was an planet with harsh weather conditions with dozens of sandy areas they train for days syrus age 16 was an natural pro war hero in training.

As lady Athena and airecus become weary of the war that was approaching as the Tetikhan elders wu tashu & jinn tanaka & ryu garinoku prepared the meeting with the supreme leader ogar omitence who also secretly was an ancient malevolent evil who hid in the shadows.

On the primary outer rim planet of Malaysia 5 the master gorgisn trains an young 15 inferno with an grassy plains an everlasting green and full of rivers & oceans

As they would protect the population Malaysians safe from the likes of bandits & hunters as well an tyrannical army of federal driolds.

Meanwhile on the world of glacierus an very icy and snowy world full of polar life & saves them from invading forces represented of driolds and mercenaries.

Back on monstria the driold armies was halfway blasted apart by jedai master Azuma who used an powerful technique known as kun kain with his special crafted green lightsaber with ashla & bogan ability as Persephone thanks pegus from protection as his master was outnumbered pegus felt an strange feeling in his legendary curse mark which radiated his eyes became like bloodshot as the mythical wolf inside pegus turned him into an surreal warrior with chikara going way beyond god levels he dismantled the droids 1 by 1 as he crushed the more bigger battle droids with ease as count daiku attacked Azuma with pure dark powers as Persephone cuddled pegus which changed him back as general grievances contacted lord siege about the droids being torn into pieces outta nowhere by pegus for just being 10 years old. Count daiku tirelessly attacking Azuma till he couldn'tdefend himself as pegus ran to try saving Azuma who became battered & beaten & began bleeding from each strike which angered pegus far beyond before he harnessed his anger into true pure power separating daikus limbs & killing him viciously like an predator with engery blades as darth siege could feel the possibility in visions. As master Azuma and pegus and Persephone left to Tetikhan to tell master goda about what has happened.


End file.
